Two or more power semiconductor devices such as diodes, transistors and the like may be arranged in a circuit to provide various configurations or functions. For example, two MOSFET transistors may be arranged in a circuit to provide a half-bridge configuration or a bidirectional switch which can supply electric current bi-directionally. Bidirectional switches may be used in applications such as electric power conversion circuits or plasma display apparatus, for example.